All Good Things
by WeaverOfDreams
Summary: An old man is dying. He tells a story of the last promise A great prince made


Disclaimer: Only own the words, yadda, yadda,. Thanks everyone for your nice reviews. I"m glad I'm doing something right.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


All Good Things...... An interlude

  
  


By: WeaverOfDreams

  
  
  
  


"Great-Great-Grand Father, tell me a story." A little girl whispered as she lay by the huge bed, watching her ancestor with bright wide eyes. She had come with her mother and father to this place because it would be the last few days of her beloved ancestor's life. He was very old now. Her mother had told her that he had been a fighter when he was young, a great warrior. She believed her because every time she visited him, she would ask for a story and he would tell her great tales of his adventures and his battles. Now he was dying, though he did not look like he was, nor did his look very old. There were lines on his face, his hair had greyed, but his eyes still kept their black luster. Her mother told her that he had just worn himself out, burned too much energy. 

  
  


The old man shifted in the bed, a soft grumble muttered between his lips. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, his great arms trembling slightly with the effort. He scowled at that and then looked down at the child, his eyes wandering over the little girls features. He sighs softly." You want another story child? About what this time?"

  
  


The child tilted her head to the side and then looked at her ancestor. " You were telling me about Prince Vegeta, but you stopped the story when his rival Goku left with the great dragon. I want to know what happened to the Prince." 

  
  


The old man took in a deep breath and then let it out in a long suffering sigh." Very well, it is ironic you would ask me to tell you that tell at this time, though it seems the right time for it. Are you comfortable?"

  
  


The child nodded and then sat back in her chair, gazing up at her beloved ancestor, her eyes filled with child adoration. She watched as he made himself comfortable. He closed his eyes, the faint light from a blazing fire, to the side in a fireplace, the only light in the room. It cast shadows on his face, making the lines there look deeper, making his eyes glow.

  
  


"Very well child. As I was saying, Goku had left with the dragon. At first , the prince didn't care that he left, he had enough of the fool for a lifetime. He decided to settle down with his family, finding now that his life had taken on a new direction. Where he had been cold before, a new warmth had filled him. He was there for his family, though he continued to train , to keep up his skills even though now, he was one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Nothing could match him. But therein lay the problem. There was nothing left to fight for, no challenges, nothing. The prince then decided to concentrate on his family solely. As you know, he was married to the blue haired genius, Bulma Briefs. He had decided to marry her after the whole Buu Incident, which you know of. He slowly began to realize the man he was before not the man he was now. He stayed with Bulma, watched his children grow and marry too. Watched as his grandchildren were brought into the world. But he also watched his wife grow old, for Sayjins age slower then humans. He was helpless to stop it, him one of the most powerful men known. He had to watch her light fade. That stole his own light and he knew he would not be the same after she left him. He would join her soon after for he knew he would not be able to live without her, she had become a part of his soul , a part of his very being and he would not give that up." The old man spoke and the paused , finding breath and then moistening his lips and mouth. 

  
  


He turned slightly and looked over to the child. " When he saw this, he devoted his time to her, catching every ray of light that was her presence. But the day finally came. She lay on her death bed, her children and grandchildren surrounding her. The Prince felt her chi drift away . He then told everyone to leave them be, he would not share this moment with anyone, not spoil it. He held her hand as her eyes opened slightly, watching him. She knew what he was thinking, that when she was gone , he would join her. Her placed a small frail hand on his still very young cheek and smiled at him, a soft , sad smile. She said.' Don't do it Vegeta, don't follow me, not yet. It isn't your time. I want you to live your life. Make something of it. Don't be sad or angry, or depressed because I'm not here with you. I'll always be here, you know that. I want you to be happy for me. Promise me, Vegeta, that you'll do this, I want you to swear it, on your honor that you'll respect my wishes." With that said, what could he do? He promised her he would wait for his time and not seek death to be with her. He didn't know if he could be happy or not, but he would try. She smiled at his words, saying that was all she ever wanted from him. The night then slowly turned to day as he watched her eyes close and her chi fade away. The last words from her lips were. 'I love you'. He was about to say them when he knew she was gone. Anguish filled his heart. She would never hear those words from his lips. He watched as the sun slowly rose, brightening the sky to the color his beloved's hair once was. He left her side, her body now nothing but a shell. He made his way out onto the balcony of their room and watched the sun rise, watched the color of the sky brighten. He closed his eyes and released an anguished roar screaming. ' I love you, Bulma Briefs, Do you hear me?!!!! I love you too.' His heart and soul were raw, a deep chasm overwhelmed him. He felt like breaking his promise, ending it all, not knowing how he would live his life without her."

  
  


The child listen to his words, overcome but such a sense of pain and sadness. Wiping her eyes, she looked up at her ancestor and sniffled." What did he do? Did he kill himself?"

  
  


The old man paused in his story, watching the little one wipe her eyes, he knew the story would affect her so, she felt much, very empathic. He thought on her question shifting a little, feeling the weariness in his bones and muscles. A slight frown colored his brow and remained there as he felt a bit more of his chi slip away. He had to finish this story, leave something for the little one to remember.

  
  


"He would have, little one, he would have ended it all but she stopped him." He said leaning back into the pillows that were piled up behind him.

  
  


"Bulma stopped him? What do you mean, I thought she just died." the girl said, confusion in her eyes.

  
  


"Oh she did, you needed worry about that, but just as those chaotic thoughts crossed his mind, he felt a light touch on his brow. It stopped whatever thoughts he had. It felt so much like his wife's fingers that he opened his eyes, hoping that it was all a nightmare and that she was before him. When he opened his eyes he say nothing. Disappointed, he looked around for what had caused that touch. As he twisted his head, a red blossom fell down from his brow. It landed softly on his open palm. It was from the cherry tree next to their home, it had been his beloved's favorite. As he gazed at the flower, a vision of his love, young and vibrant, dressed in brilliant robes of blue, hair flowing with some unfelt breeze appeared in his mind. Those whispered words' I love you' filled his ears again. He gazed at the blossom in his hand again as he saw drops of water fall onto those red petals. He frowned at this and then realized it was his own tears that silently slid from his black eyes to fall upon the flower. He the realized it was her, it was her telling him to remember what he had promised her and telling him it would be alright. When, the Prince realized this, a deep chuckle started in his throat. Before he knew it, he was laughing, great rumbling laughs, looking up into the sky. He started to fly up to the heavens, still laughing, deep joyous laughter, not like the sound he would make before killing an enemy, no this was full of love. He felt her love, felt her warmth all around him and knew then that he would be able to keep his promise." The old man finished, feeling weakened from the tale. He slowly slid into the bed again, laying down, head resting on the pillows. The child say this and got up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

  
  


"But, what happened to Vegeta after that?" She questioned softly, watching him, placing one of her small hands onto his.

  
  


"He watched as his children and grandchildren, his rival's own offspirng, multiplied, he ventured the universe, doing good where he saw fit, all in his love's name of course. And then he came back to live out the rest of his days, knowing he would be with her again." the old man whispered, his eyes closing.

  
  


"Did he ever meet his love again?" The girl said, her wide blue eyes now moist as she watch him fade away.

  
  


"Heh... that has yet to be seen." He said, lifting his hand to pat hers softly." did you enjoy the story little one?"

  
  


The little girl shifted , wrapping her arms around her ancestor, tears falling down her cheeks softly, silently." It was the best one Great-Great-Grand Father Vegeta."

  
  


Vegeta smirked slightly, feeling that warmth again. Her warmth. He patted the child and held her till his chi left his body and he breathed his last breath. A slow smile curled on his lips.

  
  


The child knew he was gone. She buried her face into his throat, hearing no heart beat, the flesh still warm. She closed her eyes and wished him a good journey. A soft glowing warmth held her. She looked up and saw a bright blue light fill the room. Out from it, a woman stepped, a long flowing gown of blue surrounding her, her hair as bright blue as her mother's. Her eyes were kind and blue as well. The woman smiled at her and then cast a loving gaze at her ancestor's body. Then into the blue light stepped another figure, with hair like her ancestors, yet is was jet black, standing tall , like a flame. He was dressed in armor she had never seen before, a brown taill flicking around behind him, much like the ones her family had. She saw the woman embrace the man. He held her tightly, his eyes closed. He then looked over the girl and smirked at her. She smiled back. She now knew the ending to the story.

  
  
  
  


~fin~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
